Constellations
by irishlizzieb
Summary: Dominique Weasley, James S. Potter & Circé arrivent dans les années 70. Chacun doit faire un choix. Se battre ou se cacher. Prendre exemple du passé, ou avancé aveuglément vers le futur. Mais peu importe le camp qu'ils choisiront -car après tout, il n'y a pas de bon ou mauvais camp- Ils veulent la même chose: Retourner à la maison, peu importe la tournure que prend cette guerre.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour ! Voilà le début de mon histoire spécial Maraudeurs huhu. Je ne suis toujours pas sûre du titre donc vous devrez vous contentez de « Constellations » désolé ^^' _

_DISCLAIMER__ : Tout appartient à JK Rowling hormis Circé Venom. _

_ANNONCE__ : Je cherche quelqu'un qui voudrait m'aider avec l'orthographe. Je fais de mon mieux mais je sais qu'il y a des fautes, et je sais que, personnellement, je n'aime pas les fanfictions bourrées de fautes d'orthographes, et vous non plus !_

**Angleterre, 2017**

**PROLOGUE**

La lune était splendide cette nuit là. Son reflet luisant sur la mare du petit parc. Circé aurait sans doute pût l'admirer pendant des heures si elle ne s'était pas perdue, mais au moment même, elle devait chercher une échappatoire et sortir de ce labyrinthe d'arbres et de buissons la menant directement dans les crocs d'une bête bien plus dangereuse qu'un petit lapin tout doux.

Elle était arrivée le jour d'avant à Londres d'Écosse, et sa liberté campagnarde lui avait vite manquait, ses parents avait donc acceptés de l'emmener visiter la « countryside » anglaise non loin de la capitale dès le lendemain. Mais à vrais dire, aller se promener avec une famille plus tête en l'air qu'un décapité dans un endroit inconnu n'est pas la meilleure façon de découvrir une nouvelle région. Le résultat est même souvent désastreux : on vous oublie dans une forêt, on perd ensuite son chemin, et enfin, on fini par se faire poursuivre par un loup transgénique et immense qui vous mène droit dans sa tanière.

En fait, tout ça résume assez bien la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Circé.

Elle n'en pouvait plus de courir, sa respiration était saccadées et son visage rouge dû au manque d'air dans ses poumons. Pourtant la bête semblait toujours aussi intéressée par sa proie, et si elle était fatiguée, cela n'affectait en aucun cas sa vitesse et sa ardeur.

Circé pouvait clairement entendre l'animal. Ses lourdes pattes faisait un bruit sourd à chaque foulées, brisant les feuilles mortes tombés sur le sol, Ses grognements agacés, Son souffle calme et posé. La jeune fille, quant à elle, était toujours paniquée. Elle tenta de se retourner pour voir la distance entre elle et son poursuivant, mais ne pût qu'apercevoir le ciel. Il s'éclaircissait doucement. Elle trébucha bruyamment sur une souche d'arbre et s'étala sur le sol. «Typique.» pensa-t-elle tout en grognant.

Une douleur à la cheville la fit se tordre de douleur. Des crocs jaunâtres venait de lui arracher une bonne partie de sa peau. Circé mit toute ses forces dans le coup de pied qu'elle donna au loup, il ne fût que légèrement sonnait par le coup et sauta sur l'arbuste anémique sur lequel Circé tentait de se cacher. L'animal mit très peu d'effort à grimper sur la branche où se trouver son futur repas.

« Génial. Moi qui allait rentré à l'école ce Septembre, c'est foiré ! Tout ça pour crever dans la gueule du seul loup enragé du pays... Y a bien qu'en Angleterre que ça arrive ce genre de chose ! »

Elle recula toujours un peu plus sur la branche alors que la bête, elle, avançait. Bientôt la branche commença à fléchir sous le poids. La fille de 11ans pouvait maintenant sentir l'haleine nauséabonde du loup et la chaleur de son souffle.

Puis il s'arrêta. Et hurla à la lune comme si on venait de le poignarder une dizaine de fois. Le loup commença à se tortiller sur lui-même avant de tomber lourdement sur le sol, quelques mètre plus bas.

Circé jeta un coup d'œil au bas de l'arbre. Venait-elle de survivre à un poil près à l'attaque ?

L'animal n'était plus qu'une chose informe sur le tas de feuilles mortes, et les hurlements du loup changèrent petit à petit en cris de jeune fille. Puis son corps apparut sous les rayons du soleil levant. Fine et élancée, la fille avait une crinière rousse et de légères taches de rousseurs sur son nez, tandis que tout son corps portait de larges mais légères griffures, datant d'il y a un bon moment.

Lorsque Circé vit la jeune fille qui avait, approximativement, son âge, elle eu un mouvement de recul. Alors c'était _ça_ qui avait voulu la manger ? Elle se laissa glisser doucement de l'arbre pour se ratatiner misérablement sur le sol, bien sur elle avait oubliait sa cheville sanguinolente. Regroupant toute ses forces, elle se traîna jusqu'au corps et l'observa attentivement.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'une tueuse assoiffée de sang à présent. Circé resta assise près de l'enfant fragile pendant un moment, attendant que la fille-loup se réveille. De toute manière, c'était la seule personne dans les environs et Circé doutait que ses parents trouvent un chemin jusqu'à elle

Voilà. Tout ce qui lui restait à faire c'était attendre. Longtemps.

_Bon le prologue est fini ! J'avoue qu'il est très court et j'en suis désolé, il devait être plus long et remplir au moins 5 pages, mais la fin ne me satisfaisait pas du tout, j'ai donc décidé de supprimer une bonne partie et la transvasait dans le prochain (et premier) chapitre qui sera publié au plus vite ! _

_Bref, n'oubliez de mettre une petite review si vous avez aimé,_

_Lizzie._


	2. Chapter 1

_Bonjour ! Le premier chapitre du point de vu de notre « fille loup-garou » est posté (enfin) et prêt à être lu ! Merci pour vos reviews, ça m'a donnés envie de finir mon chapitre *-*_

_DICLAIMER __: Tout appartient à JK Rowling, hormis Circé Venom (en même temps Rowling ne donnerait jamais un nom aussi bizarre à un personnage... N'est-ce pas?)_

_ANNONCE __: Je recherche encore quelqu'un qui aimerait m'aider avec l'orthographe, merci ! _

_L'italique représente les pensées de Dominique. _

**DOMINIQUE I.**

La lumière s'infiltra dans la chambre tapissée, caressant le visage à moitié enfouit dans les couettes. La petite silhouette gigota dans le lit tout en marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles. Apparemment la lumière n'était pas la bienvenue dans cette endroit. Se levant difficilement, traînant les pieds comme une mamie en chausson glissant, Dominique alla jusqu'à sa table de nuit, pris sa baguette, se ré-traîna vers son lit et -enfin!- referma les rideaux sombre de la fenêtre à l'aide d'un sort.

Aaaah. Se reposer en PAIX. Ou pas.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, suivit d'un jeune garçon hyperactif sautant partout dans la chambre tel un kangourou sortant de la poche de sa mère pour la première fois.

« - Wouhouuu DomDom tu es vivante !

Dominique grogna et le foudroya d'un regard criminel. Personne ne la réveille de cette manière. Surtout en l'appelant Domdom !

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux James ? Je dormais en paix pour la première fois depuis des lustres. Et puis ne me regarde comme si j'étais une inferi !

\- FAUX ! Tu ne dormais pas, tu utilisés ta baguette illégalement pour des méfaits machiavéliques. Je t'ai vu. Et puis je te regarde comme je veux d'abord, tu as une tête de mort-vivant.

La jeune rousse soupira, exaspérée. Voilà James Sirius Potter pour vous servir. Fils de l'élu Harry Potter. Sympathique mais lourd, il est aussi la personne la plus dramatique et exagérative au monde. Par exemple, un simple mal de crâne devient la preuve qu'il est un horcruxe maléfique. Ou bien encore, comme pour le cas présent, un simple sort devient le pire des sorts impardonnables.

«-Je voulais juste refermer les rideaux, je n'ai fais aucun meurtre à ce que je sache, répondit-elle agacée tout en se levant pour s'approcher du miroir. Elle ne voyait pas en quoi elle ressemblait à un zombie. Vous voyez ? James exagère toujours !

\- Ben tiens, comme si le ministère allait s'occuper de ça ! -James prit un air faussement triste- Ma pauvre... Tu va te faire virés de Poudlard avant même d'y entrer !

\- … Tu... crois ? Elle hésita, et si c'était possible ? Après tout elle n'avait pas les mains blanches, lui refuser l'école était compréhensible.

James lui fît un sourire carnassier et éclata de rire. Dominique se renfrogna. Bien évidemment il s'était foutu d'elle.

\- Ce que je crois surtout, c'est que ta mère va te faire la peau après que je lui dise ce tu as fait !

\- Quoi ? Non tu ne va pas oser quand même ?!

\- On pari ? Mwohahaha!»

Il partit en courant vers les escaliers tout en hurlant le prénom de sa mère. _Ben si, il a osé le crétin._ La rousse prit une grande inspiration avant de descendre à son tour, autant se préparer à l'avance pour la tempête Fleur Weasley.

Arrivée dans le salon, Dominique ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en rentrant dans la pièce. Elle avait toujours détesté cette maison-Peu importe ce que les Potter tentaient pour faire de cette maison un endroit chaleureux- 12 Square Grimmaurd restait innacueillant, le sentiment d'être emprisonné restait là, encré dans les murs.

« - Hum hum.

La loup-garou sursauta, plongée dans ses pensées elle n'avait pas vu sa mère arrivait derrière elle. D'après son père Bill, Fleur était toujours aussi belle qu'auparavant, si ce n'était plus. Elle avait cet air noble et supérieur que Dominique lui jalousait tant. Ah comme elle aurait aimée avoir la même chance que sa sœur et être aussi belle que leur mère. _Bon concentre toi bon sang._

\- Oh tiens euh... Bonjour !

\- Pas besoin de faire ton regard innocent Dom, James et papa viennent de me dire ce que tu as fais.

\- Je n'ai rien fait moi !... Attend, qu'est-ce que papa a à faire là dedans ?

\- C'est lui qui est venu te chercher ce matin dans la foret. Autant te dire tout de suite que pour les pleines lunes prochaines, tu ne sera pas libre ! Je sais bien que ce n'est pas ta faute mais quand même, tu aurais pût la tuer ! Et James n'a rien arranger, évidemment ! A l'écouter, tu avais égorger un village entier !

Les joues de Fleur étaient devenus rouge pivoine, signe qu'elle allait bientôt péter un câble. Quant à Dominique, elle n'aurait pas pût être plus confuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà. En tout cas, sa mère n'en avait rien à faire du sort de ce matin.

\- Mais de quoi tu parle ? Il s'est passé quelque chose cette nuit ? J'ai... Tués quelqu'un ? L'inquiétude commença à poindre dans sa voix.

\- Tu as attaqués une fille. Elle va bien mais c'était limite... Fleur regarda sa fille avec un regard mélant tristesse et confusion, puis pris son enfant dans ses bras, la serrant le plus possible. Qu'allons nous faire de toi hein ? McGonagall ne voudra plus de toi si elle apprend ce qui s'est passé...

\- Maman, McGonagall comprendra parfaitement, et puis... Cette fille là... Elle n'est pas sorcière, personne n'en entendra parlé !

Sa mère lui jeta un regard compatissant accompagné d'un sourire faux. Ça_ sent pas bon. Ça sent pas bon du tout. _

\- Euh ma chérie, ça te dirait de la rencontrer ? »

Dominique faillit faire une mini crise cardiaque. Elle était là, vraiment ? Pourquoi ? La petite sorcière acquiesça malgré tout et suivit sa mère dans la cuisine. _1,2,3...7personnes ! Lily joue avec Hugo : ça c'est normal. Teddy et Victoire sont en train de parler dans leur coin comme d'habitude. Albus se fait virer par James pour je-ne-sais quelle raison. Et papa raconte comment il a eu ses blessures à... A qui ? _

Albus fût le premier à repérer Dominique à la porte de la cuisine.

« - Dominique ! Comment va-tu ? Tu te rappelle de quelque chose ? Qu'est ce que tu as fait exactement ? Tu as bien dormis ? Je t'ai demandé si tu as bien dormis ? Et...

\- Albus ça va j'ai compris ! Oui tout va bien pour moi, merci de t'inquiéter. »

En l'entendant, tout le monde se leva pour lui parler en même temps. Seul la jeune fille inconnue resta derrière les autres discrètement (pas si discrètement que ça en fin de compte.) Après avoir répondue aux nombreuses questions par des ''je sais pas'' ou ''nooon sans blague'' sa famille se dispersa à nouveau à leurs palpitantes activités et laissa Dominique seule dans la cuisine avec James et l'inconnue.

Le fils ainé d'Harry avait l'air de regarder un match de quidditch Irlande-Écosse tant il paraissait passionné par la situation. La jeune fille quant à elle, paraissait assez gênée, toutefois pas assez pour s'arrêter de regarder Dominique de tout les angles. _Surtout te gêne pas. _

C'était une petite brune aux yeux dorées chaleureux et souriant. Au fond elle était assez jolie, mais ce n'était certainement pas grâce à son teint olivâtre maladif et son nez bossu et cassé. Elle affichait un grand sourire éclatant en tendant sa main vers la loup-garou.

« - Salut ! Je suis Circé.

\- Euh Dominique Weasley. Ravis de faire ta connaissance...

\- Eh tu as déjà fais sa connaissance cette nuit DomDom ! Crut bon d'ajouter James.

Circé se mit à rire -d'un rire assez... peu ordinaire, voir démoniaque!- à la ''bonne'' blague du brun.

\- Il a raison, tu as était très sympathique, hormis le fait que tu essayés de me bouffer. C'était une rencontre très convivial !

_Honnêtement c'est quoi cet humour de naze ? Et cet accent ?! _

\- Je suis désolé je me rendais pas compte de ce que je faisais...

\- T'inquiète pas, j'ai eu pire hehe. Enfin non en fait, mais peu importe. Bref, j'ai des tas de questions à te poser ! Si ça ne te dérange pas bien sur.

\- Du tout. Je crois que j'en ai aussi beaucoup...»

_VOILA !: _

_alors qu'en pensez vous ? _

_•Que pensez vous de Circé ? Dominique ? Et les autres ? _

_•Quelles seront les questions de Circé pour Dom et réciproquement ? _

_•Que se passera-t-il dans le chapitre suivant ? _

_Je sais que ça commence trèèèès lentement et j'en suis navrés, mais j'aimerais vous faire connaître les personnages un peu plus avant de commencer le suspens et tout et tout..._

_N'oubliez pas de mettre des reviews, mettre en favoris etc ! _

_REVIEW__ : _

_**Merry**__ – J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. Oui Regulus est même un personnage important et récurant de l'histoire, mais comme tout bon personnage qui se respecte, il va mettre un moment à arriver !  
_

_Oui j'essaie de ne pas m'emmêler les pinceaux avec tout ces gens, c'est pour ça que je ferais de mon mieux à les différencier selon leurs caractères, et il n'y aura que deux points de vu différents pour le moment : Dominique &amp; Circé ^-^' _

_C'est vrai et c'est même la raison pour laquelle je l'ai choisi elle ! J'ai lus beaucoup trop de fanfics où Dominique n'est là que pour créer un triangle amoureux Teddy/Victoire/Dom alors qu'elle mérite beaucoup plus ! _

_Merci, j'espère te revoir au prochain chapitre:)_

_**Lizzie.**_


	3. Chapter 2

_Bien le bonjour ! _

_Je tiens à m'excuser pour les erreurs commises tel que les erreurs d'orthographes et les reprises dans le chapitre précédant (McGon__n__ag__h__al ?! Vraiment?), j'ai donc essayés de les rattraper. _

_Aussi, j'ai remarqués que l'écriture italique ne se voyait pas sur les téléphones, donc je vais y remédier pour ce chapitre-ci._

_Merci à __**clem2605 **__et __**Celia123**__ pour les reviews. N'hésitez pas à en remettre! _

_**Disclaimer **__:__ Tout appartient à JK Rowling (sans blague)._

* * *

**CIRCE II**

Dominique avait finalement virée le binoclard (qui disait se nommait James) hors de la cuisine et invitée Circé à la table. Elles étaient maintenant assises face à face dans un silence inconfortable. La rousse évitait tout contact visuel avec l'écossaise, pensant sans doute que, éventuellement, elle finirait par disparaître de sa maison et ne lui poserait aucune question non-désirée.

Malgré l'envie de partir en courant hors de cet endroit qui lui donnait la chair de poule (qui habite dans un endroit aussi déprimant?!) la petite brune se retînt. Peut-être était-elle en train de divaguer dû à sa jambe qui la lançait, mais elle était sure que la jeune loup-garou avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, quelqu'un a qui faire confiance... Ou un psy, elle hésitait encore.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Circé se lança, parce qu'après tout si elle attendait sur Dominique elles battraient bientôt le record Guinness du silence le plus gênant au monde :

« - Donc... Ça va ?

Elle releva sa tête et la regarda d'un air incrédule. Apparemment lui demander comment elle allait n'était pas la bonne question.

\- Umm, je suppose que oui ça va. Et... Et toi ?

\- Oh oui tranquille.

La loup-garou baissa la tête à nouveau vers ses ongles rongés, ignorant Circé. _C_ette dernière refit une tentative.

\- Je suis désolé de m'incruster chez toi mais ton père a insisté, il a dit que je devais être soignés...

\- Soignés de quoi ? Tu es blessés ? C'est moi qui t'ai fais ça ? Demanda Dominique, les yeux sortant quasiment de ses orbites.

\- Rien de grave je te rassure, tu m'a juste vaguement arrach... Euh je veux dire mordu la cheville, plus les égratignures que je me suis faites en courant. Ton père -il s'appelle Bill c'est ça?- était venu te chercher avec James et quand il m'a vu à côté de toi, ben, il a vachement paniqué, il a cru que c'était une sorte de piège pour tous vous tuer ! Et j'avoue que ce James a du sang-froid même si il est un peu bête : il a sortit sa baguette et...

\- Oh je suis pas bête moi ! Intervint soudain James qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Je suis courageux !

Circé roula des yeux, un petit sourire narquois au lèvres.

\- Bof... Courageux, bête... Où est la différence ? Maintenant si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais finir mon palpitant récit.

Il grommela quelque chose puis finalement tira une chaise vers la table et s'assit entre les deux filles. Aucune d'elles ne broncha, sachant parfaitement que si elles le virait hors de la cuisine il écouterait derrière la porte.

\- je disais donc...

\- Je peux raconter comment ça s'est passé ? J'étais là après tout. Et j'explique mieux. La coupa-t-il encore une fois.

\- Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ? râla-t-elle.

Il l'ignora complètement et commença le récit de son point de vu.

\- Tout commence ce matin, Oncle Bill me dit qu'il part pour te chercher comme pour chaque pleine lune, donc forcément je viens, ensuite, on arrive dans la forêt où on te cherche pendant des heures -bref- enfin on te trouve, miracle ! Et là BAM surprise : y a une fille avec toi. Alors Bill panique comme toujours quand c'est toi, genre 'oh par Merlin est-ce qu'une simple moldue l'a vue ? Est-ce qu'elle l'a tuée ? Oh par le slip de Godric qu'allons nous faiiiireuhh' …

\- Ça va j'ai compris, abrège. Intervint Dominique.

\- Bref en gros il pensait que c'était une menace super dangereuse, mais moi j'étais plus genre 'mec t'a vu sa tête à c'te fille ? Elle tuerait pas une mouche !' Du coup je suis allé vers elle courageusement et je lui parlé à la manière moldue.

\- Non tu m'a parlé comme si j'étais une débile, il y a une différence. Rajouta Circé.

\- Pas du tout ! Toujours est-il qu'elle était aussi une sorcière -tu parle d'une bonne coïncidence- et elle avait la cheville cassée, donc, tel un chevalier vaillant sur son cheval blanc je l'ai secourue ! »

Il ouvrit ses bras en grand comme si une foule de groupies allait courir vers lui pour l'aduler et lui dire ô combien il était majestueux. Il les garda ainsi dix bonnes secondes avant de se rendre compte que rien n'allait se passer. D'après son expression, Circé supposa qu'il s'attendait au moins à ce qu'on l'applaudisse, ce qui la fît sourire. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Dominique pour voir si elle aussi se moquait silencieusement de son cousin, pourtant, au contraire, elle gardait un regard sérieux, attendant une suite aux 'fantastiques aventures de James le Brave'.

Circé soupira, décidément, cette fille ne souriait jamais.

« - Et ensuite ? S'impatienta la rousse.

\- Ensuite quoi ? Demanda James surpris.

\- Bah que s'est-il passé ? Tu as utiliser de la magie sur elle ou tu l'a laissé mourir dans son coin ?

\- Ah oui. Je lui ai jeter un sort de réparation. Il rougit légèrement de honte en se remémorant l'erreur qu'il avait commis.

\- Permet-moi de préciser un peu mieux. Tu m'as jeté un sort de réparation au lieu d'un _episkey _comme si j'étais une vulgaire paire de lunettes. Résultat maintenant ma jambe est dure comme une branche de lunettes ! Je peux même plus bouger mon genou !

\- Au moins la cheville n'est plus cassée. Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Dominique avait maintenant la bouche grande ouverte, son regard allant de James à la jambe de Circé. Elle se secoua la tête plusieurs fois avant de parler d'une vois anormalement aiguë.

\- Comment as-tu pu faire une erreur pareil James ? C'est dangereux ce que tu as fait ! Elle a raison tu est vraiment bête ! Pourquoi n'a tu pas simplement laissé papa faire ? Il 'panique' peut-être mais lui au moins n'est pas un crétin qui lance à tout va des _reparo _sur des gens !

L'écossaise posa sa main sur l'épaule de la loup-garou, tentant de l'apaiser.

\- Il a fait ce qu'il lui paraissait être la bonne chose. Et comme tu l'a dit toi-même, ton père n'est pas bête, ni un crétin : il a demandé à ta tante Jonny -ou bien Ginny? Peu importe- d'aller chercher un médicomage pour moi. Et ton oncle je-sais-plus-quoi est parti chercher mes parents.

Ce qu'elle disait parût apaiser Dominique, enfin !

\- Mon oncle je-sais-plus-quoi ?

\- Oui, il a des lunettes rondes...

\- C'est mon père. Il s'appelle Harry. Harry Potter. Et ici c'est chez lui. 12 Square Grimmaurd. Un petit sourire fière apparut sur les lèvres fines du jeune garçon.

\- Oh d'accord... Oh ! Les yeux de Circé s'ouvrirent de surprise. Attend...Harry Potter ?! Le vrai ? Et 12 Square Grimmaurd ? Le vrai Square ? Wow !

\- Ce n'est pas si génial que ça... Grommela Dominique.

La brune se changea immédiatement en une sorte de fangirl hystérique croisée à un moulin à parole.

\- Donc toi tu es Dominique Weasley de la famille Weasley ! Elle pointa du doigt la rousse.

\- Euh oui. Une Weasley de la famille Weasley.

\- Et toi ! Toi tu es James Potter le fils du Survivant et de Ginny Weasley ! Et tu as une sœur ! Lily et un frère Albus et t...

\- Ça va je connais ma famille, inutile de me réciter tout mes ancêtre aussi.

\- Désolé. Et vous habitez tous ensemble ?

\- Ici ? Non, juste moi, mon frère, ma sœur et mes parents. Dominique vit avec sa partie de la famille en dehors de Londres. Les autres sont ailleurs aussi, mais tout le monde se réunit ici ou au Terrier fin Août avant d'aller à Poudlard. »

A vrai dire, Circé n'écoutait que d'une seule oreille James. A présent, elle prêter plus attention à la décoration. Tout lui paraissait aussi déprimant que lorsqu'elle était rentrée dans la maison quelques heures plus tôt, mais maintenant tout lui semblait si différent. Comme chargé d'une histoire vieille de plusieurs siècles n'attendant qu'à être connue. Il lui paraissait que soudain elle connaissait chaque recoin de cette maison. Ce qui était le cas.

Lorsqu'elle avait appris par lettre qu'elle était invitée à Poudlard -et par la même occasion, qu'elle était une sorcière- elle était allait avec sa famille au Chemin de Traverse. Ils avaient mis un moment à trouver ses fournitures scolaire dans endroit aussi 'flippant et génialissime, digne d'un bon livre d'aventure' dixit sa mère. Après avoir pris baguette, bestiole bizarre et miteuse, ingrédients peu ragoutants et autres, ils avaient fini par trouver la librairie. L'endroit, aussi étrange que le reste des magasins du Chemin, regorgé de livres fantastiques, et, Friande de bouquins, Circé n'avait pût s'empêcher de prendre le plus de recueils d'histoires et d'autobiographies -en plus de ses livres d'école- afin de remplir ses lacunes dans le domaine du monde magique.

Et c'était dans ces livres qu'elle avait apprit pour Voldermort, les morts tragiques, les prophéties, les lieux historiques, les deux guerres, et bien sur l'élu. Harry Potter.

Son imagination débordante avait ensuite peaufiner les détails.

Se tournant de nouveau vers Dominique et James, qui avait parlaient à voix basse entre eux, elle se racla la gorge afin d'attirer leur attention.

« - est-ce que... Est-ce que les chambres sont toujours les même qu'avant ? Comme elle sont décrites dans ''Lieux de retrait du Trio d'or sous l'occupation Mangemort'' ?

\- Non désolé. Certaines choses n'ont pas bougées mais pour le reste... Disons que ce n'était pas un endroit très accueillant pour des enfants. Répondit Dominique, un sourire au lèvre.

Miracle ! Elle sourit !

\- On peut te faire visiter quand même. La tapisserie de la famille Black, par exemple, est toujours là. Proposa le fils de l'élu. »

Le regard de Circé suffisait largement comme réponse.

Les trois jeunes se dirigèrent vers une porte au bois sombre. Dû à sa petite taille, l'écossaise devait penché sa tête en arrière pour pouvoir voir la porte dans toute sa longueur. Le bois noir donnait à l'entrée de la chambre un côté fantomatique, et la poussière recouvrant la poussière ne faisait qu'accentuer l'effet.

« - Voilà. La tapisserie est dans cette chambre. Si tu veux y aller je t'en prie. Je n'aime pas spécialement y aller, je trouve ça bizarre cette idée de brûler les membres déshéritaient de la tapisserie. C'est si... Brutal.

Dominique, qui n'avait rien dit depuis qu'ils avaient quitter la cuisine, acquiesça à ce que James disait. Elle ouvrit la porte, toujours en silence, et m'intima de rentrer avec elle à l'intérieur.

Circé entendit vaguement James marmonnait 'entendu quelque chose... reviens...' puis il disparût dans les escaliers.

Elle se retint sa respiration de surprise. Devant elle se trouvé la tapisserie des Black.

Celle ci paraissait très ancienne. Elle était décolorée et on aurait dit que des mites l'avaient grignotée par endroits. Mais le fil d'or avec lequel elle avait été brodée continuait de briller suffisamment pour qu'on puisse voir un arbre généalogique aux multiples ramifications qui remontait au 13ème siècle, c'est du moins ce que Circé avait lu dans un en haut de la tapisserie était écrit en grosses lettres : La Noble et très ancienne maison des Black ''Toujours pur.''

Dessus, la brune pût reconnaître certains noms, Sirius Black -mais qui ne le connait pas ? Même les moldus le connaissent!- Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa Malfoy, Draco Malfoy... Chaque nom, dans sa tête, lui rappelait une phrase ou un chapitre qu'elle avait lu durant le mois précédent. Il lui semblait qu'elle les connaissaient tous et qu'elle avait vécu à leur époque.

« - Excuse moi si j'ai pu paraître froide toute à l'heure. Murmura une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna pour voir Dominique qui regardait vers la fenêtre. Pourquoi était-elle soudainement aussi gentille ? Non pas que cela déplaise à Circé ceci dit.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je suppose que c'est compréhensible. Après tout, tu te réveille et tu apprend qu'une inconnue à découvert que tu est une loup-garou, et si elle l'ébruite, tu risque de ne pas aller à Poudlard et finir sans éducation et gardien d'une école comme Garry.

\- Hagrid. La corrigea-t-elle.

\- Peu importe. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je suis navré de te mettre dans une galère pas possible alors que tu ne mérite pas ça... Enfin je suppose.

La rousse lui fît un sourire chaleureux. La transition entre la Dominique de maintenant et la Dominique d'avant était assez perturbante.

\- Tu savais que Sirius Black avait un frère ? Dit-elle en changeant de conversation.

\- Oui Regulus. Il a était le premier à comprendre que Voldemort avait fait des Horcruxes, c'est ça ? Je l'ai lu dans 'Le rôle et les choix des Sangs-pur de 1970 à1998'.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- J'ai sa baguette.

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ai la baguettede Regulus. Elle était cachée derrière la tapisserie. J'...J'aime bien cette pièce. Je l'ai toujours aimé, d'ailleurs je suis la seule. Quand je faisais une bêtise je me cachais ici, là où personne ne me chercherait. Et...Et la semaine dernière j'ai fais, disons, la pire des 'bêtises'. J'ai paniqués et je suis venus me réfugier ici, et la baguette... Elle a volé vers moi. Comme ça _pouf !_

Circé l'a regarda incrédule. Dominique était-elle en train de lui parler librement ? Sans la regarder avec suspicion ? Ça mérite une bonne bouteille de Champomi ça ! Bon certes, il y avait autre chose dont elle aurait dû être surprise, notamment par son histoire. Mais elle en avait entendu des bien plus bizarres ! Mais mieux fallait-il qu'elle écoute. Regulus était un personnage qu'elle trouvait intéressant et dont les détails étaient très évasifs. Si Dominique avait réellement sa baguette, alors peut être pourrait-elle en apprendre plus sur lui.

\- La baguette a_ volé _vers toi ?

\- Oui ! Au début j'ai eu peur, je me suis dit que ce n'était pas normal, et peut être était-ce un mauvais tour qu'Ollivander m'aurait pour se venger. Mais non, elle a littéralement volée vers moi et... Et elle m'a choisi.

\- Je ne comprend pas. Pourquoi Ollivander voudrait-il se venger ?

\- Euh... Il se trouve que lors de ma visite dans sa boutique j'ai accidentellement tout fait exploser, baguettes comprises. Inutile de te dire que je n'ai pas trouvés ma baguette la-bas.

Un sourire gênée apparut sur ses lèvres -rose, soit dit en passant- et elle sortit de son pyjama une fine baguette courte et tordue. Le bois semblait être calciné. Elle l'admira un moment, la tournant entre ses doigts fins.

\- Comment sait-tu qu'elle appartenait à Regulus ? Demanda la petite brune.

\- Elle me l'a dit...

Pardon ? La baguette lui a dit ? A moins que Dominique n'ait un talent vraiment très spécial avec les baguettes, elle était timbrée. Peut être est-ce à cause de sa condition de loup-garou ?

\- Elle...Te l'a dit ?

La rousse acquiesça.

\- Les baguettes ont leurs propres manières de parler. Et je -ainsi qu'Ollivander- avons la facultée de leur parler.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Je suis une fabricante de baguettes. Du moins j'aspire à l'être. Et c'est grâce à cette baguette que j'ai découvert mon futur métier.

Circé pris doucement la baguette des mains de Dominique. Elle était tellement banale. Comment aurait-elle pu l'aider à découvrir son avenir en tant que prochaine fabricante ?

\- Elle a un bois d'aubépine et en son cœur du crin de Thestral. Je ne l'ai pas encore essayée mais il me semble qu'elle est souple. Ajouta la loup-garou en riant légèrement. Elle est très contradictoire. »

Elle reprit sa baguette et la rangea dans sa poche de pyjama. Elle descendit, suivit de Circé, rejoindre les autres dans le salon.

« - Ah enfin ! Nous avons eu si peur pour toi Circé !... »

* * *

_Et voilà le deuxième chapitre est fini ! Il fait 2730 mots soit 5 pages ! Ça se fêterait presque ! _

_Pour des petites explications à propos de la baguette de Regulus/Dominique : _

_c'est un __**bois d'aubépine**__ car elle est '__assez contradictoire, peu autant exceller dans les sorts de guérisons que dans les maléfices, convient aux sorciers de nature conflictuelle'. _

_**Crin de thestral**__ : considéré comme digne des sorciers ayant vaincu la mort. _

_Source de wiki hp. _

_Bref, __**qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre**__ ? _

_-Mieux écris ?_

_-Avez-vous déjà une préférence entre James, Circé et Dominique ?_

_-__D'après vous, pourquoi Dom a-t-elle parlée de la baguette à Circé ? _

_**Dans le prochain épisode**__ (Tatata!) : _

_Dominique explique commet elle est devenue une loup-garoue. On en apprend plus sur les origines de Circé et on fera plus amples connaissances avec la nombreuse famille que sont les Weasley ! _

_Merci d'avoir lu ! Et à bientôt ! _

_Lizzie._


	4. Annonce du 31 Janvier 2016

_"Au secours ! Un mort-vivant ! Ah non...Ce n'est que Lizzie qui se réveille de son long looooong sommeil. Enfin ! Elle s'approche de son ordinateur et... Oui ! Elle écrit de nouveau ! Miracle !"_

Et oui, c'est avec joie que je vous annonce qu'enfin, je me remets à écrire ! Après 10 mois (environ) d'inactivité, d'hésitation -_"je m'y remets ou non ? Que choisir ?!"_\- de maladies et de décès (oui là c'est moins drôle), je me suis dis que je ne pouvais laisser mes petits lecteurs sans rien !

Du coup voilà, j'ai pleins de surprises pour vous, des nouveaux chapitres, des nouveaux personnages, de nouvelles questions à se poser, et du suspeeeeeens ! Bref, je vous prépare un véritable best-seller (ou pas) !

Je posterais le chapitre 3 le 1er Mars, alors oui c'est dans plus d'un mois, mais_, _je vous promets que ça vaudra le coup ! parce que -_roulement de tambours_\- Vous aurez 2 chapitres par mois à partir de mars ! Vous voyez je m'investis à foooond !

De plus, je vous invite à venir lire mon autre fanfiction _-_Je vais me remettre à l'écrire également, mais sans doute vers mi-mars_\- "Vive les Serpensouffle" ! _

Bon voilà, j'arrête de parler.

Posez moi autant de questions que vous voulez pour les prochains chapitres à venir et je vous répondrez comme d'habitude en début de chapitre.


End file.
